Shadaloo (Tag Team)
Shadaloo was a tag team consisting of M. Bison and Sagat, named after deadly crime organization headed by Bison himself in Street Fighter series. Despite their lack of success early on, they are former Co-Op Champions. Despite Sagat's departure from Shadaloo after events of Street Fighter II, the two wrestlers seemed to be fine working together... at least until Season 8, when the events of Season 7 would cause their breakup. Bison would reuse the Shadaloo name for his new stable in Season 12. In VGCW Season 5-7: A Shadow Looms Shadaloo fought against The Elite Two on July 26 and achieved victory. Bison would dominate the match, fighting both Raph and Ezio, and even getting a pin on the man that challenged Ganon's title record. Sagat had very little part in the match, other than busting open Ezio with his devastating Tiger Knee. On August 30, Shadaloo fought more of a challenge in former Co-Op champs, The Practice. In contrast to their last match, Bison and Sagat tagged in each other frequently, making sure neither could be fatigued. Miscommunication between Wily and Eggman resulted in Robotnik going through Table-san instead of his intended target Sagat. After more fighting on the outside, and confusion among the crowd forgetting the new 20 count in tag matches rule, Bison would pin Wily in the ring. After beating two tag teams with reasonable success in back to back matches, it looked like Shadaloo would get a shot at the Co-Op Championship. They had their chances to become the #1 Contenders on two separate occasions, but the team just could not bring themselves to get over the hump in matches against Team America and Sonic & Knuckles. Couple that with both stars' popularity dwindling after another loss to Wario Ware Inc. to end 2013, the team found themselves surprisingly close to the chopping block. A win over The Dragons months later meant little reassurance for the pair, who looked set to enter an upcoming Co-Op Contenders tournament in a last-ditch effort to save their careers... As fate would have it, that win over The Dragons and the subsequent delay of the Co-Op Contenders tournament allowed Shadaloo to gain their third opportunity at the #1 Contenders spot. To do so, the team would have to find a way to overcome their toughest test as of yet in Safety Valve on April 8th. Few gave the team a chance once they knew who their challengers were, but Shadaloo managed to keep things even for a good long while. When Bison found himself trapped in Gabe's Wallet Squeeze, it appeared to be all but over, but the dictator refused to tap out. Surprisingly, the momentum switched as Sagat finally stepped up to the plate and managed to hit both the Tiger Suplex and Tiger Uppercut on Gabe to pull off the stunning upset. The third time was the charm for Shadaloo who managed to save their careers for at least one more night and win themselves some championship gold... if they could find a way to defeat GameCenter FU, that is. AVGN and Arino had held the belts for nearly eight months, and the war that would ensue over the next eight minutes would show the crowd, the champions, and even themselves that Shadaloo belonged at the top. Sagat survived a Last Continue while Bison managed to not fall to the F-Bomb. After this, the team managed to hit their own pair of signature shots to keep AVGN from saving Arino from a Tiger Suplex. With the odds in their favor, Shadaloo wasted little time. A kick from Bison led AVGN into a devastating Tiger Uppercut that would dethrone the long-reigning champions and give Shadaloo their first ever gold in VGCW, simultaneously saving their careers. However, new contenders would be crowned the very next week, and Shadoloo would quickly make their presence felt, battering them on the show prior to End Game 7. Would Sagat and Bison be victorious underdogs, or trashed like Sagat had in singles competition against Nappa and Bowser? In the end, it would not be violence that would be Shadaloo's downfall, but trickery, as Nappa would roll up Bison and pin him for the 3 before Sagat could interfere. With the dream and title reign dead, Shadaloo only delayed the inevitable and once again are on the chopping block. Season 8: Shadaloosers Season 8's coming revealed that Sagat had noticed that all of the tag team's recent success, culminating in their crowning as tag team champions, had been due to his efforts, while Bison had been the one rolled up and pinned in their first title defense. Bison dismissed Sagat's concerns, calling his wins 'luck', and informing Sagat that he would 'forgive his insolence' for thinking he was more powerful than him. Sagat blew Bison off, taunting him about being booked on the show for a singles match. Bison chose to attack during Sagat's match, laying him out with a Psycho Crusher. This event has likely brought about the end of Shadaloo; the irony being that the feud between them may end up keeping both of them, or at least one, employed for some time longer. Tag Team Record